Chapter 19: The Final Battle At Randgriz (Pt.3)
Story 運命の対決 Clash of fates Gusurg: The Marmot has already left Randgriz, and not much of the Gallian army is left. Gusurg: Borgia wants Isler's death prioritized, and it needs to be a clean job. Gusurg: Maximillian lives, Isler dies. I guess that isn't too bad.. Raven: The Echidna's been set to overload! 1 hour until self-destruction! Gusurg: All that's left is to wait until the time comes. Gusurg: Tighten the watch. We won't know what will happen now. Raven: Sir! Raven: Report! The Nameless are coming through the gate! They are here! Gusurg: Lydia's been defeated.. Gusurg: The time she has bought for us.. we can't waste it. Gusurg: All men, move into your battle positions and stand by. Gusurg: We're finishing it now. I should at least look him face to face. Riela: They are here! The Ravens! Imca: They won't get away..! Kurt: The battleship isn't here? In that case..! Riela: Hold on, Kurt! Someone's coming! Kurt: Is it Gusurg..! Gusurg: You made it in time, Kurt. Kurt: What are you after, Gusurg. Gusurg: I didn't come here to parlay. I just thought I'd look you in the eye before we finish this. Kurt: Finish this.. Do you intend to self-destruct or something? Gusurg: Exactly. Randgriz will be my tomb. Gusurg: The engines of the Echidna has already been set to overload. You should get away now if you mean to. Kurt: There are Darcsen here as well! Do you want them to be caught in the explosion as well?! Kurt: Are you saying you're willing to throw away everything else for the sake of those ideals! Gusurg: My salvation will come if my ideals come to realization. That is all. Kurt: ..You are making a mistake. Gusurg: Your influence was a big factor to why I am able to stick to my ambitions Kurt.. You've changed. Kurt: I haven't changed. I just simply learnt. Kurt: I have always sought for greatness alone. Kurt: But no matter where or how high I looked, I never ever found what I was looking for. Kurt: Having gone through so many trials with the squad, I finally learnt, from the people in front, behind, and beside me. Gusurg: .. Kurt: Gusurg, where exactly do your ideals, your salvation, lie? Kurt: Something that belongs to only you alone would bring you nothing even if it became reality. Kurt: You're also part of the reason I came to know this, Gusurg. Gusurg: Did I.. Gusurg: Kurt, you should remain as you are. But know that the Darcsen need something greater than that. Gusurg: Somebody will have to take up the dirty work, even should he be hated by everyone else in the world. Someone will have to carry the burden of our ideals, or nothing will change for the Darcsen! Gusurg: This is something the war and the Nameless have thought me. Kurt: What..? Gusurg: Even when we both had the Empire as our common enemy, not a single circumstance surrounding my people changes! Gusurg: I am willing to shoulder the greatest of all sins if there is even a small chance to change all that! Kurt: Gusurg..!! Gusurg: I will not claim that my path is righteous! But, for the righteous that have yet been born, I will pave the road for their future! Gusurg: Fight me, Kurt! Kurt: Gusurg.. I will stop you! Mission Briefing We will now battle the Calamity Raven's giant tank in the capital of Randgriz. The engines of the giant tank has been set to overload, Randgriz will be levelled if this is allowed to come to pass. Destroy the Echidna that Gusurg is in in area 2, and make sure that Gusurg's plots do not come to fruition. Strategy Losing either base in this battle results in immediate defeat. Deploy defenders in each base. Deploy a scout in area 3. Start Riela off in area 1 with the best weapon you have, tank vest, and as a scout. She must be a master scout. Mission Banter Kurt: I will stop you.. I swear! Gusurg: I will be taking this one, Kurt! Gusurg: I've thrown away everything that makes who I am, this is me, staking body and soul! Gusurg: Every member of the squad should know. Regardless of victory or defeat, this is where we will stand and fall. Gusurg: Do not fear death. Do not fear defeat! Follow me! Phase 1 #Deploy a sniper in Area 3 and kill the enemy ace. #Use order: 貫通射撃 (Penetration) on Riela in area 1. #CP consumed by order. #Use order: 全力破壊 (Demolition Boost) on Riela in area 1. #Use order: 全力防御 (Defense Boost) on Riela scout in area 1. #Move west, using sandbags for extra AP. Ignore every enemy. You can use your attack to destroy a tank if you feel like it. #Go for the enemy base, wait for the Valkyria potential to occur, destroy the defender, and take the base. Standby. (If you take the shortest path and go over sandbags this is possible in one move) #Redeploy Riela into area 2. Move toward the radiators. #Activate Valkyria and destroy the radiator you are closer to, make sure to use the shortest possible route. When you are done, without ending the turn, and using the rest of the AP on Valkyria, go to the radiator on the other side using the shortest route. #Shoot the other radiator using your normal attack. #Destroy the other radiator using your normal attack. Mission Banter Riela: Kurt, look! Kurt: We might be able to stop the tank if we destroy the radiators! Kurt: Everyone listen! Concentrate your attacks on the engine radiators! Kurt: We will protect Randgriz.. with our own hands! Mission Complete Kurt: Gusurg.. We have won. Rewards *EXP 13300 *DCT 53300 *VB PLX Aftermath Gusurg: ... ! The Echidna's.. stopped. Gusurg: But I will.. not admit.. defeat.. yet! Kurt: Gusurg! Gusurg: Ku..rt. Kurt: Stop talking, I'm taking you out of here. Gusurg: Why.. help, me. Kurt: Your fight is over, Gusurg. Gusurg: Is it over.. Gusurg: I found my own path in life, after meeting you.. Gusurg: I've lived life according to my own beliefs.. this is the best possible outcome for me.. I don't regret this.. Kurt: ..I know. Gusurg: I never could beat you.. right till the end.. Kurt: I'm sorry, I'm blessed by the goddess of luck. Gusurg: Haha... My own goddess.. has a slightly foul mouth.. Gusurg: I.. will die.. but, my ideals will not.. Gusurg: It's up to you.. Dahau.. Kurt: Gusurg? Gusurg: .. Kurt: .. Kurt: Sleep peaceful.. friend. Riela: Gusurg, goodbye.. Deit: He fought for his dreams till the very end.. He must have had no regrets. Imca: ... Imca: No. Riela: Imca? Imca: His ideals are the same as the revenge I wanted. Imca: It's not something worth giving your life or sacrificing others over. Felix: Hey.. Imca: Someone becomes sad whenever somebody dies. Whether they are enemies, or friends, even if they are Darcsen. There is no death that doesn't bear sadness. Riela: Yes.. even when you alone survive, even when you sacrifice yourself, whichever it is, there will always be someone that will be saddened. Leila: It's true even when we have to fire at our enemies, whatever the reason it may be. Wars are simply mindless bloodbaths! We have to bring an end to it as soon as we can. Valerie: But yet, the war just continues to spread even further into the continent. Valerie: How long must this go on, this endless chain of sadness.. Imca: The anguish of death will be borne by someone. Man or child, no exception. Imca: The anguish I bear, the weight of this sadness.. There are many people who share this exact weight. Imca: Because of this war.. Imca: Because of me.. Imca: This is a truth that I should never look away from.. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 4 Missions